Geodesic domes have been available and in wide use for industrial, scientific and commercial applications and some residential applications for many years. Geometrically, a geodesic dome is a spherical shell structure made up of interlocking equilateral triangles and is of particular interest, because geodesic domes are extremely strong, inherently stable, and enclose more volume in less surface area. To some, a geodesic dome is substantially a half sphere. The geodesic dome may have a frequency of triangles or ‘style’ denoted as 2V, 3V, 4V, etc., depending on the number of edges that split up a larger triangle that makes up the geodesic dome. For example, when a basic triangle of the geodesic dome is divided into 4 smaller triangles, each side of the basic triangle is split into 2, i.e., a 2V-style. For the basic triangle divided into 9 smaller triangles, each side of the basic triangle is split into 3, i.e., a 3V-style geodesic dome, and so on. Each style has its advantages depending on one's point of view. For example, most geodesic dome structures for residential use on the market today tend to be some form of a 3V-style.
Certain examples have other features that are one of in addition to and in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures. These and other features are detailed below with reference to the preceding drawings.